Error
by Fumiyocchi
Summary: "J'étais un lycéen normal, je crois. Puis elle est arrivée, et bam! Toute ma vie a basculé en un claquement de doigts. En un coup de couteau je veux dire. M'enfin, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi. C'est parce que j'ai craqué trop vite. Et ça, je crois que c'était la pire erreur que j'ai pu commettre de ma vie." Yanderes à gogo.
1. Prologue

**_Moi qui pensait ne jamais écrire dans un autre fandom que Pokémon... J'avoue que je me suis surprise moi-même en commençant cette histoire. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'inspiration! ^^ Donc, je pense que je ferai une fanfiction très longue là-dessus et j'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine (tous les mardis). Enfin, peut-être. En tout cas, je ne compte pas abandonner l'histoire! ^^_**

 ** _Bon, il n'y a que le prologue qui sera raconté à la première personne._**

 ** _Allez, bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas la p'tite review à la fin, un simple "J'aime" peut donner le sourire toute la journée! :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Non, non, les VOCALOIDs ne m'appartiennent pas. :/_**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Il y a beaucoup de choses à raconter à propos de moi. Par exemple, comment j'en suis venu à déjeuner tous les midis avec Kaito. Ou comment j'ai failli tomber dans le lac durant les vacances d'été. Ou alors, les éternels caprices de ma sœur jumelle. Mais, pour moi, ce ne sont que de petits incidents sans importance qui sont arrivés dans ma vie sans me laisser le choix. Il y a encore tout un paquet d'épisodes à vous raconter, mais je pense que je ne m'attarderai que sur un seul d'entre eux. Sans aucun doute le plus important.

Parce qu'elle était mignonne. Très mignonne. Je crois que j'ai craqué au moment où je l'ai vue. Elle avait ces magnifiques cheveux verts coupés au carré dont deux petites mèches entouraient son visage, ou encore ces yeux émeraude qui pétillaient en même temps qu'elle parlait. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver à l'école et pourtant, tout le monde l'adorait déjà. D'habitude, les nouveaux avaient du mal à s'intégrer. Les garçons la dévoraient du regard, les filles la prenaient comme modèle. Je vous l'ai dit, elle était très mignonne.

Parfois on discutait d'elle avec Luka. C'est elle qui m'a appris qu'elle était top modèle et qu'elle avait quitté son pays pour se consacrer à ses études. Moi, j'ai trouvé ça bête, de tout abandonner juste pour apprendre des choses qui ne servent à rien. M'enfin, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Je crois qu'à ce moment, j'étais le seul à ne lui avoir jamais parlé. Puis du jour au lendemain, elle est venue me parler. Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'est mise à m'expliquer que mon bentô ne contenait aucun légume et que je ne serais pas en bonne santé si je continuais à me nourrir de la sorte. J'avoue que ça m'a fait rire, sur le coup, et elle, elle s'est contentée de faire la moue sous les yeux d'un Kaito abasourdi. Depuis ce jour, on a commencé à traîner un peu ensemble.

Je vous l'ai dit, elle était vraiment mignonne. J'ai craqué trop vite aussi, je crois. Et c'était la pire erreur que j'ai pu commettre de ma vie.


	2. Je voulais te dire que

_**Ok, ok, je sais que je n'ai pas sorti le chapitre quand je l'ai dit et je m'en excuse. Dites vous que là, je le poste avec mon téléphone... Et croyez moi, ça demande beaucoup de courage. :/ Du coup vous m'excuserez si la mise en page part en sucette à certains moments. :/ Et le site qui refuse toujours mes points virgules! xO**_

 _ **M'enfin bref. Bonne lecture les petits! x)**_

 ** _PS: Ne fuyez pas dès le début du chapitre, il y a une jolie surprise à la fin. :3_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Je voulais te dire que...**

"Je t'aime, Len-kun."

Elle lui avait dit ça par un beau jour d'été, alors que le ciel avait totalement abandonné son manteau gris et que le soleil resplendissait de mille feux. Il avait chaud, très chaud; et la jolie teinte rosée qui était venue s'installer sur ses joues ne vint pas améliorer la situation. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça dès leur première rencontre, ce qui ne lui avait, il fallait l'avouer, pas déplu. Bien au contraire. Son coeur avait même commencé à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle.

Comme en cet instant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque minuscule partie de son corps. De ses jambes incroyablement fines à ses formes féminines plutôt généreuses, en passant par son cou dégagé jusqu'à son visage parsemé de petites couleurs rougeurs. Ses yeux émeraude pétillant légèrement cachés par ses cheveux verts fixaient le sol avec une gêne non dissimulée, la rendant d'autant plus adorable. Il voulait caresser chaque minuscule parcelle de sa peau, y poser ses lèvres et lui offrir tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Il la désirait, tout simplement.

Alors il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit sursauter mais la rassura en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le contact était chaud, voire brûlant. Lui ne saurait d'écrire toute l'étendue des sentiments qui le parcouraient en cet instant; il y en avait tant! Inconsciemment, ils avaient tous deux fermé les yeux et entrouvert les lèvres, laissant passer leur langue.

Leur premier baiser à tous les deux avaient été tout simplement magique.

* * *

X

* * *

Dès ce jour, Len et Gumi avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Cela avait vraiment nourri les ragots dans leur petit lycée, lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux passé le portail main dans la main. Luka et Kaito étaient venus les féliciter, tandis que Miku les avait regardés bouche bée avant de se détourner. Rin, la soeur jumelle du jeune homme, avait elle quant à elle attendu d'être arrivée à la maison pour le harceler de questions. Après tout, le garçon le plus convoité parmi les filles et l'ancienne top modèle formaient un couple, il fallait le dire, parfait.

Ce midi, Len était encore allé déjeuner avec Kaito et, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, Gumi les avait rejoints. Les vacances d'été ayant été annoncées pour la semaine d'après, la jeune fille déblatérait tout un tas de plans pour ce qu'elle allait faire avec "son Len-kun". Pourtant, si celui-ci la regardait d'un air attendri, Kaito se contentait de faire la grimace.

\- Comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de cette fille, Len? questionna le garçon aux cheveux bleus entre ses dents.

\- Eh bien, les apparences sont trompeuses, mon cher!

\- Si tu l'dis...

La jeune fille finit par se taire cinq minutes avant la fin de la pause, en même temps qu'elle mangeait la dernière tranche de viande présente dans son bento. Kaito leva les mains au ciel comme remercier Dieu, faisant rire les deux amoureux.

Les pauses de midi étaient presque les meilleurs moments de la journée.

* * *

X

* * *

\- Kagamine-kun, est-ce qu'on peut se parler après les cours?

Len leva les yeux de son livre de cours pour les poser sur Hatsune Miku, sa voisine de table durant les cours de mathématiques. C'était une jeune fille qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant une année et avec laquelle il avait appris à s'entendre au fil du temps, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été réellement amis. Il la trouvait quand même assez jolie, avec ses deux longues couettes turquoise qui entouraient ses reins et ses yeux bleus qui étaient constamment pétillant de joie. Son visage était fin; sa peau blanche. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Gumi, quelque part.

\- Je pense pas avoir le temps, je rentre avec Gumi ce soir.

Il la vit pincer les lèvres et détourner le regard. Peut-être les avait-il rêvées, mais il lui semblait aussi avoir aperçu quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Était-elle gênée parce qu'il avait mentionné sa relation avec l'ancienne top modèle? Oh, ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement...

\- Ça prendra tout juste une minute, promis! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix presque désespérée.

Peiné, Len ne put qu'accepter.

* * *

 _Cible numéro 1: Verrouillée._

* * *

Len passa le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque d'un pas mal assuré. Il n'avait pas prévenu Gumi qu'il aurait un tout petit de retard parce qu'il irait discuter seul à seul avec une fille; il se voyait mal lui expliquer ça, de toute façon. Peut-être était-elle du genre surprotectrice et très jalouse. En fait, il ne savait pas. Bien qu'il fût en couple avec elle, il ignorait beaucoup de choses de la jeune fille...

\- Alors, le rayon fantasy... murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en regardant les étagères.

C'était à cet endroit que Miku lui avait donné rendez-vous, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver. Il n'y avait que des livres autour de lui, et pas la moindre pancarte indiquant leur genre. Les étagères étaient immenses et pleines à craquer - tellement qu'il se retenait difficilement de pousser des cris d'admiration. Jamais il n'avait mis les pieds en ce lieu - la lecture et lui ne semblaient pas très compatibles...

Soudain, un éclat turquoise attira son attention au loin. Il distinguait, entre deux livres d'une étagère, l'une des couettes de la Hatsune qui virevoltait très légèrement au gré du vent qui s'engouffraient dans la pièce grâce à l'une des fenêtres laissée involontairement ouverte par le bibliothécaire, maintenant absent. Il allait courir vers elle, quand soudain il remarqua que la couette turquoise avait disparu, remplacée par l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille. Très vite, celle-ci disparut à son tour, et un énorme bruit retentit dans la pièce.

Len mit quelques secondes à comprendre que toutes ces successions d'images signifiaient que la jeune fille était tombée.

\- Hatsune! s'écria-t-il en courant pour voir dans quel état elle était.

Un très sale état, il fallait le dire. Effondrée sur le sol, les bras pendant autour de son corps, l'énorme plaie béante qui parcourait sa poitrine manquait de la faire se noyer dans son propre sang.

* * *

 _Cible numéro 1: Exécution confirmée._


End file.
